Bushwhacked
by Hobbster
Summary: Vin transports a prisoner to Eagle Bend, but encounters an obstacle along the way. Rated M for language and an attempted assault.
1. Chapter 1

Bushwacked

Chapter 1

Vin Tanner rode along the trail with his prisoner from Red Ridge in tow. They were a contrast in appearances. The prisoner was broad, actually fat, and of medium height. He had thinning dark hair and a full beard. He had dark eyes, bad teeth and a constant scowl. Vin was slim with long, light brown hair. He had an easy smile, blue eyes and shy mannerisms that women found disarming. Vin's clothes were well-worn and patched, but neat and clean, except for the normal trail dust.

Vin had been away from Four Corners for five days now and he finally felt like he could breathe again. Only problem, he was on his way to Eagle Bend; back to a town, too soon for his liking. It was cool in the hills with groves of mesquite and cottonwoods. He drank in the clean, fragrant air.

His prisoner, Jeb Williams, was a murderer and thief. Hanging was too good for him and Vin wouldn't mind putting a bullet into Jeb if he tried to escape. Funny thing was, Jeb seemed too smug. Men usually begged for mercy or tried to get killed in an escape attempt rather than face a noose. Jeb gave Vin an eerie feeling.

Vin was getting ready to make camp for the night when that odd feeling of someone watching made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He covertly searched the length of the stream bank as he filled the canteens, taking in every movement – or lack of – within his field of vision. Convinced there was no immediate danger, he made his way back to the campsite. He checked his prisoner's shackles and decided against a fire. Jerky, hardtack and water for supper.

"You gotta give me proper fuckin' food. Ain't it a law or somethin'?" Jeb complained.

"Ya eat what I eat, or reckon ya don't get nothin'," Vin said as he gave the man a plate and cup. They both ate in silence. Vin was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

They bedded down for the night; Vin was normally a light sleeper, this night he would barely close his eyes. They had a quick breakfast in the morning. Vin wanted to get on the trail as soon as possible, angry at the other man for ruining what could have been a pleasant ride.

Jeb and Vin rode in silence. Vin's eyes searched the surrounding areas for indications of an ambush. The two travelled on in an atmosphere charged with tension, as if they both expected something to happen.

Then it did! Without warning, a man dropped out of a tree knocking Vin from his horse with a pistol butt to the side of his head. Two others materialized from nearby cover.

"Heyya bastards, thought ya forgot me!" Jeb called out.

"Shoulda let your ass swing," mumbled Curly.

"It's this asshole I want. Remember me, Tanner? Ya'll never fuckin' forget me after I geld ya! But that's just the beginning. I'm gonna take yer hide off in strips. Make ya scream like one a'them opry ladies. And I'm gonna start right the hell now. Hold'im fer me!" yelled Riley.

Jeb, still on his horse, called out, "Wait just a goddamn minute! Get me the fuck outa these chains and cut me loose from this stinkin' horse!"

"Keys in my pants' pocket," Tanner mumbled, slowly and painfully rising to his feet while Riley cut the ropes around Jeb's ankles.

Kirby began to yank Vin to his feet, and Vin sprang up. He kicked Kirby on the inner thigh sending him writhing to the ground, then he hit Curly in the side of the jaw with a two-fisted punch putting him down. Vin spun around as Jeb, still on his horse, tried to wrap his chains around Vin's neck. Vin flipped Jeb over his head onto Riley as he attempted to stab Vin causing Riley to miss his target. The knife caught Vin in the groin as Riley fell. It wasn't deep, but it was a long gash. Bleeding profusely from his head and groin, Vin leaped onto his horse and pushed it to a gallop. He laid low on the mount's neck, holding the saddle horn with both hands trying to avoid low branches as the horse sensed his urgency and raced.

Vin rode until he could hold on no longer and fell from the saddle. He crawled into the brush and passed out. He woke cold, sore and bloody. By the time he oriented himself, he passed out again. When he awoke, his horse was gone. He realized he had no gun or hat – and no strength; he lost a great deal of blood. He knew what he had to do to keep alive and avoid Jeb Williams, but did he have the energy… _Need water; thirsty. Can't hear riders. Only hear my heart poundin'. Least I'm alive. Go downhill; have to get water._

Vin didn't know if it was day or night. He could barely open his eyes to see. He was so cold and so thirsty, but he had to stay away from Jeb. _Downhill. Have to get water._

He had no idea of the passage of days; he was unaware of the amount of time he was unconscious. He just kept moving. He was too sick to cover his tracks and he knew he was leaving a blood trail, but he was driven by the need for water. Suddenly Vin plunged into a stream. He drank his fill lying face down in the clear water, but it was cold; he was weak. He passed out several times trying to drag himself out of the chilly water. He knew he had to find cover. Jeb and the gang would be searching for him. The stream was carrying him; instinctively, he knew that was good. If only the water wasn't so cold.

Then they found him. Rough hands grabbed him and pulled at him. He tried to fight, but he was powerless to resist. They had him; he was as good as dead… and it would be a slow, painful death.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Susanna

Susanna

Chapter 2

Susanna pulled the man from the stream and dragged him as carefully as she could into her camp. He gave her quite a fright in the moonlight as she filled a bucket with water for the morning. He was soaked to the skin, burning with fever, and shivering uncontrollably. He kept mumbling and thrashing, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. The first thing she had to do was to get him out of those wet clothes and get him dry. She laid him by the fire, heaved a sigh and began struggling with the wet buckskin coat. The bandana, boots, socks and shirt were easy. The undershirt was a little more difficult. Once removed, the firelight gave her a good view of his sinewy arms and chest. Susanna's fingers trembled as she unbuttoned the fly of his trousers trying desperately not to touch the form beneath.

Susanna heaved another deep sigh and slid the trousers down his hips, rolling him from side to side to get both the trousers and long johns off at the same time. She tried to keep her eyes diverted and she felt her face flame with embarrassment, but she didn't have a choice!

She threw a blanket over his nakedness as she pulled the clothing from his limbs. Damn! She found the source of the blood on his torso – an ugly looking gash below his navel. It already had the greenish, red, pus-filled look of infection. Damn! Why did it have to be there? Why couldn't it be on his arm or even his chest? Damn! She could imagine the faces on her two maiden aunts as they tsked and clucked and almost covered their ears. "That's no way for a young lady to talk!" they would say. Well Susanna didn't feel much like a lady after being abandoned and alone for the last four days…and she would say 'damn' as much as she liked! And she laughed when she thought what they would say about the naked man in her camp!

On second thought, the naked man was not a laughing matter.

Susanna lifted and tugged the man onto the pallet. She covered him with as many blankets and layers as she could find. She placed hot rocks from the campfire around his body to help give him warmth while she gathered some supplies and her father's medical bag from her wagon.

She tended to his head first; it was the easiest for her. She brought the lantern closer, sat cross-egged and cradled his head in her lap. His long hair was effortless to keep separated along the wound to cleanse and stitch, but it was difficult because the scalp wound bled profusely. It looked like he was clubbed with a rifle butt or heavy stick; the scalp above his right ear was bruised, swollen and split-open. She pressed a clean, folded cloth into the sutured wound and wrapped a strip of cloth around his head to hold the bandage in place.

Damn! There was no use in delaying it; either she was going to treat the other wound or she wasn't. There really was no decision. Obviously this wound was the source of the fever. "Damn!" Susanna said aloud as she lifted the covers to reveal the wound. "Just please stay unconscious until I finish," she muttered under her breath.

She kept as much of his body covered as she possibly could to keep him warm and to shield her eyes from his nakedness. Susanna tried to cleanse the horrible gash, but it was not going to be that easy. She took a sip of whiskey from the bottle and shuddered as she swallowed it. The burn in her throat seemed to dull some of her nervousness. She poured some of the whiskey directly onto the wound, then used her father's scalpel to lance and abrade the darkened tissue and pus. The sight of the blood and the yellowish ooze combined with the stench of decaying flesh assaulted her senses and made her stomach churn. She took another sip of the whiskey; the burn shocked her faculties and warded off the queasy feeling she was beginning to experience. Susanna pressed more pus and blood from the gash. She spent a considerable time working on it and her back was beginning to ache from kneeling on the hard ground, leaning over her patient. Convinced that it was as clean as possible, she mixed a poultice of tea and drawing herbs. It had to be hot and wet in order to work properly. She took two clean cloths and made two poultices – one to heat while the other was in place.

Susanna took another sip from the whiskey bottle and poured a little onto the open gash. The man groaned. Then she drew the poultice from the cup with a wooden spoon, squeezed some of the liquid from it, and placed it on the wound. She took one last sip before she corked the bottle and put it aside. It was beginning to taste too good!

She tucked the covers around the man again. Her eyes travelled up to his face. He had good features; she thought he was very handsome in the lantern's glow. Susanna lifted the blankets to check the poultice. She removed it and replaced it with a hot one. "Ooow," she whispered. Her already burned fingers were becoming more and more sensitive.

Vin struggled with consciousness_. If'n I could just open m'eyes._ He felt a searing pain in his groin, but cold everywhere else. And his head hurt. _Can't move m'arms. They're holdin' me down. _With a tremendous effort, Vin struggled to pull his arms free of their restraints.

Before replacing the blankets, Susanna's eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on his lower torso. She never saw a naked man before…

Suddenly the man groaned and struggled to sit. Susanna was so startled that she stumbled over backward in her attempts to retreat!

Susanna tried to restrain the man. "Please remain still! You're safe in my camp. You have a serious infection!" She tried to sound calm, but her heart was pounding in her throat. "Who are you? Do you know what happened to you?" She pushed the man back down, her hands on his shoulders.

"Tanner. Vin Tanner. I was bushwhacked and m' prisoner escaped. Gotta go find'im," and with that he began to struggle to sit again.

"No!" said Susanna loudly, practically throwing her body onto his, "you must lie back! The poultice is drawing the infection that's causing your fever! And you're not clothed!"

Vin looked at her with unfocused eyes and tried to say something. Instead, his eyes closed and he drifted back into unconsciousness. "Thank Heaven!" she said aloud, and whispered a silent prayer of thanksgiving that she didn't have to check the poultice while he was awake. That would eventually happen, but at least she had a reprieve!

Susanna sat on a low stool next to Vin. She changed the poultice faithfully every 30 minutes. Her fingers were raw and her eyelids were heavy. She pulled her woolen shawl closer. She tried to get him to drink a powder mixed with water, but he kept spitting it out, so she just gave him plain water. The powder would have helped bring his fever down faster, but everything was more difficult with this man! It would help if he wasn't so handsome and his physique wasn't so…so… she felt her face flush again. Good Lord, she's blushing now, what was she going to do when he was conscious!

She woke with a start and found herself falling off the stool. The sun was rising and Vin Tanner was still asleep. He slept fitfully all through the day and night. He eagerly drank water and his fever was breaking. Susanna kept busy taking the horses to the stream for water and finding places for them to graze, finding wood to keep the fire stoked and the poultices hot, making a broth for Mr. Tanner's first meal.

Susanna fell asleep on the ground next to the injured man; the sunlight shining through the leaves played over her eyes to wake her. She immediately fished the hot poultice out of the tin. "Mr. Tanner? Mr. Tanner?" she said a little louder. She heaved a relieved sigh and lifted the blankets to check his wound. She gasped at the sight. Not being familiar with men, Susanna was ignorant of a morning erection…or any other kind of erection. She slammed the blanket back down in shock. Then she moved the covers ever so slowly and carefully until just the wound was visible. As she lifted the barely warm poultice, she made note of the improvement in the tissue color, lack of pus, and decrease in swelling. She blushed again at the thought of 'swelling' and scolded herself for acting like a naive schoolgirl. Susanna changed the poultice and tucked in the blankets. His fever was improving; that was a good sign.

"Good morning, miss," said Vin smiling weakly. Susanna blushed profusely wondering how much he just witnessed! "Reckon you can get me my clothes so's I can take care a' my mornin' needs?"

"I'm not sure how strong you are, Mr. Tanner. I, uh, you…" stammered Susanna.

Vin sat up slowly and removed the poultice before it dropped. "Why don't you heat this while I just wrap in one a' these here blankets and I'll be back in a bit, Miss…" Vin looked at her quizzically.

"T-Thomas. S-Susanna Thomas," she stammered. She handed him a clean piece of folded cloth. "Hold this against the wound if it begins to bleed," she directed.

"Be right back, Miss Susanna Thomas," Vin said softly as he stood slowly, swayed a little until he steadied himself against her wagon, then picked up his clothes and walked off into the trees.

Vin dropped the blanket and relieved himself beside a tree. Then he knelt at the stream and splashed water on his face. He gingerly felt his head where one of the men clubbed him, then looked down at the knife wound. _Reckon Miss Susanna Thomas knows a thing or two about doctorin'…don't seem to know much about men, though_. _At least I ain't got nothin' to be ashamed of. _He chuckled as he dressed. Miss Susanna Thomas was a beautiful young woman with green eyes and curly auburn hair. She was petite, but curvy, like he thought a woman should be. He walked slowly back into the camp, steadying himself against anything handy.

Susanna hurried to him and allowed him to lean on her as he walked. She helped him to sit in a chair at a table near the wagon. "Are you alright?" she asked as she dried his face with a towel, then felt his forehead for fever. His skin was warm, but clammy. Just the short walk made him break out in a cold sweat.

"You still have a slight fever, and you're weak. Are you hungry? Can you eat some breakfast?" asked Susanna with concern in her voice.

"Reckon I can eat, can't remember the last meal I had…" Vin looked at the broken wagon wheel. "What're you doin' out here all alone?"

"It's a long story, and not important now. Here, drink this broth while I fix some food. If the broth stays down, you can eat. You said your prisoner escaped? Are you a lawman?" Susanna asked as she fried some cooked potatoes with bacon in a skillet.

"Naw, don't wear a badge, just hired to keep the law with six other men in Four Corners, Arizona Territory. Don't want to scare you none, but my prisoner and the men who freed 'im could still be lookin' for me. What day is this?" asked Vin looking puzzled.

"I think it's Friday," Susanna ventured. "I might have lost track of a day or two. I was on a wagon train out of St. Louis. I hired a private guide in Fort Defiant to take me to Eagle Bend. He left in the middle of the night with all the money and jewelry he could find. When my wheel broke, I just did the best I could hoping someone would come along. I was hoping it would be someone to help me – not the other way around!" she said with a laugh.

"Reckon it was Monday when they jumped me. Fought my way to the stream. Can't recall much after that. Just remember walking. Hope you got a couple a guns. Lost mine somewhere." Vin pulled his arm into him, as if in pain. He looked exhausted.

Susanna broke a few eggs over the potatoes and bacon and stirred it around in the pan until it was cooked. She dished out some of the egg mixture, added a biscuit and set it on the table in front of Vin. She poured coffee for both of them, then sat across the small table from him.

"Ain't you eatin"? It's damn good! You need to keep up your strength if you're goin' to take care a' me. Gotta change that poultice!" Vin said looking her straight in the eye and smiling mischievously.

Susanna turned a lovely shade of scarlet and dished a plate for herself, probably just to leave the table and turn her back to Vin!

Vin watched her movements. She could cook, and she knew some about doctoring. Probably saved his life. She was capable, but she had a certain innocence about her that he hadn't seen in a woman in a long time. She was young, but indeed she was a woman!

Susanna sat in the chair again, eating and avoiding eye contact until he rubbed his forehead. "Maybe you better lie back down. You still have a fever," she said placing a cool hand on his face. She helped Vin stand and walk over to the blankets. "Do you think you could unbutton your trousers and put this poultice on that wound?" she asked meekly as she fished the poultice from the tin with the wooden spoon.

Vin unbuttoned the first three buttons and Susanna quickly said, "That should be enough!" Vin slid his long johns down a bit and pulled his shirts up. "That's all I got strength for. Not as energetic as I thought," he said weakly.

"This will be a little hot, but it has to draw the infection," Susanna explained. Vin sucked in his breath, but didn't say a word. He closed his eyes and was sound asleep in a matter of minutes. Susanna sighed in relief and gently lifted the poultice to examine the wound. It was healing nicely, but still looked rather severe.

Susanna changed the poultice again while Vin slept. It was easier for her since he was clothed.

Vin slept most of the day, but he slept restlessly. Susanna kept changing the poultice; the infection was getting worse again. Damn! Vin woke long enough to eat supper; they talked while they ate. Vin told her about his prisoner, Jeb Williams, and the other six men who kept order in Four Corners. Susanna told him about the scoundrel of a guide she hired at Fort Defiance and her uncle in Eagle Bend. Vin's fever was rising again; she had to lance the wound and try to clean out more of the infection.

Vin braced himself on the pallet. Susanna poured some whiskey over the wound. She began to cork the bottle when Vin said, "Reckon a swallow would calm the nerves?"

"Good idea," said Susanna as she tipped the bottle and took a sip. She shuddered as it burned its way down her throat. Vin began laughing and said, "Meant my nerves!"

"Oh, sorry!" She quickly uncorked the bottle and handed it to him. Vin took a long draw and handed the whiskey back to Susanna. She took a deep breath and drew the scalpel across the swollen part of the wound. Vin sucked in his breath, but again, didn't make a sound. Susanna removed as much pus as she could and put a fresh poultice on the open wound. When she finished, she grabbed the bottle and took a healthy swallow. Vin reached out a hand for the whiskey and drank enough to dull the pain.

The next morning at breakfast, Susanna set a plate before Vin. She poured coffee for both, then picked up her own plate. As she moved around so near to him, he inhaled her scent – it was sweet, clean and spicy. She became aware of his gaze and found conversation difficult. Vin finished his breakfast, winked at her and picked up the dishes to wash in the stream. "Reckon I better start earnin' my keep!" he said with a grin.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 The Assault

The Assault

Chapter 3

Soon after Vin left to wash the dishes at the stream, Susanna heard riders approaching. She picked up a revolver and held it under a towel. "Hello, the camp!" called one of the riders.

"Come in!" called Susanna. The three riders looked large and mean. She prayed this was not Jeb's gang.

"Looks like you're havin' wagon problems here, Missy," said the obvious leader. He had cold eyes and a smile that chilled Susanna's soul.

"Lookin' for a friend a' ours – name's Vin Tanner. Medium height and build, long hair, blue eyes. Kinda hurt. Have ya seen him?" asked the largest of the three with a deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"No, no, I haven't seen anyone. I would have asked him to change my wheel," she tried to say lightly.

The tallest one reached into the wagon and pulled out Vin's coat. "Then how'd you get 'is damn coat?" he asked fiercely as he tossed it to the ground at her feet.

Susanna stepped backward as she dropped the towel and aimed the revolver at the tallest man. "Just ride out. I haven't seen your friend. I found that coat on the trail…" She screamed as someone came up behind her and wrestled the gun from her hand.

Vin dropped the dishes when he heard the scream. His hand immediately went to his side. "Shit," he muttered; no gun_. What was I thinkin'? Pretty girl turned m'head like a love-sick calf. Shit._

Vin found a stout branch; it would have to do for a weapon if he couldn't circle around and take a rifle off one of their horses. He could hear Susanna screaming and the men laughing. He could imagine their intentions.

The horses were in the open, in plain sight of the group; he decided to get the rifle out of the wagon. The four men circled Susanna. They were ripping her clothes and joking as they tossed the pieces at each other. She slapped at their hands ineffectively and began whimpering. That made them laugh even harder. _Big, bad men; four against a little slip of a girl. _

Vin almost made it to the back of the wagon when Curly saw him. "Tanner!" he shouted and pointed to the wagon. Vin dove into the wagon and grasped at the rifle as four hands grabbed him. Fists pummeled him into unconsciousness with hardly any effort.

Vin awoke to find himself standing with his back to a tree and ropes across his chest and lower legs. His hands were tied behind the tree. Susanna stood in her underclothes in front of him. Jeb held one of her arms and Kirby, the other. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes reflected pure terror. "Took ya long fuckin' 'nuff to wake up, Tanner. Didn't want ya ta miss none a' the fun. Me 'n th' others is gettin' mighty randy watchin' this purty li'l gal in just them skimpies," hissed Riley. "Take'er down 'n hold'er fer me," yelled Riley as he walked menacingly toward Susanna.

"Fight'em, Susanna! Don't make it easy for'em! Ain't no time to be a lady!" called Vin. With that, Riley turned back and punched Vin in the stomach. Susanna didn't wait for Riley to turn around again. She began kicking, clawing and struggling for all she was worth. And she picked her targets carefully! Eyes, groins, throats! But they were too much for her. They slapped and punched her, then she was thrown to the ground and held by three of the men. Riley knelt between her knees unbuttoning his trousers. Susanna continued to struggle even though she knew it was useless. She prayed they would just get it over with quickly and kill her.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 Picking Up The Pieces

Picking Up the Pieces

Chapter 4

Suddenly the clicks of hammers being drawn back filled the clearing. A bullet flew through the air just nicking Riley's ear. Everyone froze, including Susanna. "Let the lady go, boys; don't make us shoot you," called a voice . They immediately released Susanna. She rolled away from them, and scrambled to her feet, desperately trying to cover herself with her arms as six men entered the clearing with weapons drawn. Her assailants considered going for their guns, but the six appeared ready to shoot and talk later, if at all.

A man appeared at her side placing a blanket around her. He flashed a broad smile revealing a gold tooth. "Please allow me, my dear young lady," he drawled as he dabbed at her nose and mouth with his handkerchief, then placed it in her hand. The blood startled her! Susanna nodded her thanks and ran to Vin. A dark-skinned man had the ropes cut and was checking Vin's injuries as he sat leaning against the tree. "You do this doctorin'?" he asked her. She nodded, still unable to speak as she looked at Vin. "Mighty good stitchin'!" Nathan said softly as he looked under the bandage on Vin's head.

"It's the other wound that I was most concerned about," said Susanna haltingly, "it's …it's…" She pointed to the fresh blood on the front of his trousers. Nathan began unbuttoning Vin's trousers and Susanna ran for bandages and a basin of water. She couldn't hold the blanket and carry everything. "Please!" she said to the big, blue-eyed man who walked up to her. "Mr. Sanchez? Please give these to Mr. Jackson while I dress?" Vin told her about these men! They were his friends!

Josiah knelt next to Nathan. "Hey there, Josiah," said Vin weakly, "was just tellin' Nathan I had a mighty pretty doctor before he came along. Oomph, had gentler hands, too!"

Jeb, Curly, Riley and Kirby were trussed up like Christmas geese and swearing up a storm. One of them said something about "a bitch" as Susanna came out of the wagon. She took off running toward the men, holding her skirts, and proceeded to kick all four of them for their attack on her. "How do you like being assaulted while you're restrained?" she asked, punctuating her phrases with kicks. "You cut the laces of my best corset," she said as she kicked a few more times, any body regions within her reach were susceptible. The men were trying to roll away from her, but it just made them more vulnerable. "Now I need to find a woman to help me lace it up, then adjust the new laces…" she complained as she kept kicking. Buck winced watching the targets of her attack until he threw an arm around her waist and carried her, still kicking, away from them. The other six rather enjoyed the girl's revenge; she deserved the chance to retaliate.

"Hey, Li'l Darlin', can't have ya doin' too much damage! You already made sure they can't father any children in the near future. Judge Travis'll have our hides for stompin' on the prisoners!" Buck set her on her feet and turned her to face him. He looked into her pretty green eyes and smiled at the fierce expression on her face. "Tell ya what," he said, "if any a' them try to escape, you get the first shot!"

"I would appreciate that Mr. Wilmington! I'm Susanna Thomas," she said breathlessly as she finally remembered her manners.

Susanna saw that Vin was on his feet. She hurried over and looked into his face. "Thank you, Vin Tanner," she said with tears shining in her eyes.

Josiah looked from Susanna to Vin. "Son, she's definitely a keeper. Any woman who thanks you for just standing around, tied to a tree, will be truly grateful when you actually do something." He smiled broadly when Susanna glared at him. Then Susanna clapped a hand over her mouth and hurried into the trees. She heaved the contents of her stomach, waving Vin off, embarrassed enough by her display of weakness. But he remained at her side, one hand on her back, the other offering his bandana to wipe her face. She waved off the bandana and used the already soiled handkerchief from Mr. Standish.

"I feel so foolish," moaned Susanna hanging her head.

"Aw, hell, Susanna," comforted Vin, "everybody throws up after his first fight. Just ask J.D.!"

Vin walked Susanna back to the others. It was then that Josiah realized just how distressed the young girl was. "Why don't you two have a seat and I'll rustle up something to eat. Alright if I use some of your supplies?" he asked pleasantly. Susanna nodded up at Josiah, then her eyes turned glassy. He reached for her just as she began to crumple. He easily lifted her and carried her to Vin's pallet.

"She hardly slept in the last few days. Fightin' off them damn rapists finished her. Reckon I'll just sit here with her for a might," Vin explained as he slid to the ground and leaned against the wagon wheel. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Nathan hovered over Susanna checking her injuries, feeling for broken bones, bathing her face.

J.D. looked around at the others with a huge grin.

"Go ahead, kid, say it," goaded Buck. "Say it if you dare!"

"Ain't plannin' on sayin' anything in particular. Why do you always think you know what I'm thinkin', Buck!" argued J.D.

"You kept insisting we go after Vin. Now you're just dyin' to say, 'Told you so!' So say it already and get it over with!" Buck stormed, as he followed J.D. around the clearing.

J.D. didn't stop moving as he replied, "No need to say I was right. Just said that after Chris and Jericho, we'd better not wait too long to find out if Vin was in trouble. I know when I'm right and don't need anybody tellin' me so!"

Nathan, Ezra and Chris stood watching the two as Josiah rounded up food. Riley began making comments, but Chris threateningly told him, "Shut the fuck up or I'll gag ya with your own socks."

"They okay to travel in the morning?" Chris asked Nathan nodding toward Vin and Susanna.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "Vin's lost a lotta blood. That one wound went all septic; surprised she got it clean. That had ta take lotsa time and work. Miss Susanna is just plain tuckered. With the trouble today and carin' for Vin, she needs food and sleep. They both need to rest in the wagon while somebody else drives n' maybe somebody rides shotgun."

"If you and Josiah take care of the wagon, that leaves Buck, J.D., Ezra and me to watch Jeb and his boys. That ought to work out real well," Chris said sarcastically. He never liked mixing women and prisoners, especially young, beautiful women - too distracting – and he told that to the others.

Josiah called everyone to eat. The prisoners would remain tied until everyone else finished. Josiah offered the first plate to Susanna. She politely refused and just wanted coffee. Chris had already decided a pretty young woman was too distracting; a sickly one would be even worse! Chris took the plate in one hand and Susanna's arm in his other hand. He sat her at the table, set the plate in front of her, and said, "Little girl, you need your strength. Just eat your food and behave yourself."

Susanna's green eyes blazed. She stood to face Chris squarely, though she was almost a foot shorter, and said indignantly, "Mr. Larabee, for your information, I am not a 'little girl' and you will not tell me when or where to eat! Take this plate back and kindly leave me alone!" Then she returned to her chair and pushed the plate toward Chris.

Chris pushed the plate back in front of her and leaned one hand on the table and the other on the back of her chair. He leaned forward and whispered menacingly directly into her ear, "Little girl, don't call me out. Ain't got any idea what you're in for. You really want them to watch me tan your insolent little hide?" He gestured toward the prisoners and watched the expression on Susanna's face. "Didn't think so. Eat your food and mind your manners. We're leaving for Eagle Bend first thing in the morning."

Without looking up at Chris, Susanna shoved the plate aside. "I'm surprised he even knows what the word 'insolent' means," she mumbled under her breath. Chris stopped in his tracks.

Vin approached the table with his plate and two cups of coffee. He looked at Chris and nodded his head toward Josiah as he put a cup of coffee in front of Susanna and moved her plate nearer to her. Chris gave them both a glare and strode to where the others were sitting.

"Susanna, reckon you had more sense than to mess with Chris!" Vin said with a smile.

She frowned at Vin and said, "Then he shouldn't refer to me as 'little girl,' unless he wants trouble!"

"Don't know how to tell ya this, Susanna, but you're definitely a little slip of a thing, and you're what…all of seventeen?" Vin asked sarcastically.

"I'm NINETEEN," she stated angrily as Vin sat smirking at her, "almost," she added as he raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "in a few months," she stated emphatically. "Now don't you start" she threatened as she wagged her finger at him.

"Think Josiah uses too much salt?" he asked her as he forked food into his mouth. Susanna put her cup down, moved her plate in front of her and took a couple of bites.

"Maybe a little more than I do, but it's not too salty," she stated as she ate. Vin kept her engaged in conversation until her plate was empty. She suddenly realized what he had done!

Jeb, Curly, Riley and Kirby were escorted to relieve themselves singly, then made to remain seated on the ground while their hands were freed and they were given a plate of food and a cup of coffee. Two guns were trained on them until their hands were retied at the conclusion of their meal.

"C'mon, Susanna, help me wash these dishes!" called Vin.

"Oh, no, you don't!" called Susanna right back, "I vividly remember what happened the last time you went to the stream to wash dishes! I'll do them!"

Buck slipped the basin of dirty dishes out of her hands and said, "You just take it easy for a little while, Darlin', and me and the kid will take care of everythin'!" J.D. grinned and nodded as he passed Susanna to follow Buck.

Before Susanna had the opportunity to protest, Josiah approached and questioned her about the wagon, "Looks like your wagon's pretty empty except for clothes and such. Anything heavy inside?"

She thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so. I tried to lift the wagon myself, but I just couldn't." Josiah nodded, then turned . "Mr. Sanchez," she called to him, "I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier. I don't know what I was thinking. Please accept my apology?"

Josiah looked down at her. She had an angelic face even with the bruised cheek and swollen lip. He had to smile; she's a distraction, alright! "You two just had a pretty difficult time; wasn't right for me to make light of it. Vin knows me, but you don't. Apology accepted, if you'll accept mine." She nodded with a smile and Josiah began to walk away, then turned back, "Maybe you could help Vin with the wheel? Nathan says he's still weak from losing blood and the wound that went septic."

Chris used a long pole as a lever over a chocked log, while Nathan and Josiah knelt under the wagon and braced their backs against the frame. They lifted the wagon easily so that Vin and Susanna could slide the spare wheel onto the axle. Ezra stood guard over the prisoners; that was "manual" enough for his taste!

Buck and J.D. returned to find the broken wheel replaced. J.D. was scratching at his hand. "Just ask Nathan to take it out!" Buck whispered, annoyed at J.D.'s reluctance.

"What's the matter, J.D.," asked Nathan.

Before J.D. could answer, Buck called, "He's got a splinter and it's driving him crazy!"

"Don't have my tweezers," began Nathan…

"I have a pair. Just a minute," said Susanna walking to the wagon. She brought out a doctor's bag and withdrew a pair of fine-pointed tweezers. "Try these," she said, handing them to Nathan.

"Were you trained as a doctor?" Nathan wanted to know.

"No," she smiled, "my father was a doctor and I used to help him in his clinic." Vin looked confused. Then why was she so skittish caring for him? Susanna looked at Vin as she continued, "My father only allowed me to help with some of the patients. He said that I had a calming effect on children and a soothing effect on women, but quite the opposite effect on any male over the age of twelve. Besides, I don't do well with the sight of blood."

Even Chris laughed at that. "Told you she was a distraction," he said.

Vin told the others about Susanna's uncle in Eagle Bend. "Uncle Dan wrote how different it was from the crowded cities of the East," she gushed, "when he invited me to join him, I kissed my two maiden aunts good-bye before my clothes were even packed!"

"Uncle Dan?" questioned Chris. "What's his full name?"

"Daniel Morgan," Susanna said slowly, worried why he was asking.

"Daniel Morgan, the gun smith?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes, Daniel Morgan, the gun smith," she replied a little irately. "When he sold the newspaper, Uncle Dan wanted to do something he really enjoyed. He always liked tinkering with old guns. Why are you questioning me?"

They all exchanged smiles. Chris answered, "It seems your uncle didn't like the atmosphere in Eagle Bend. After we lock our prisoners in the town jail, we'll be escorting you to your uncle in Four Corners!"

Vin smiled, pleased with the news, "Reckon without prisoners ta concern us, maybe a little distraction is just what we all need!"

The End


End file.
